200 Themes
by WhiteFire56
Summary: A gift for my buddy, mrtysh! Pairings include: SaMarth, Royeach, and IkeZelda Warning: Fluff galore.


**A/N: Gift for mrtysh. I'll post more later.**

**Motion ** And in one swift motion, he had unwittingly knocked into the bounty hunter, knocking her to the ground. She had fallen on top of him, and he unknowingly admired how beautiful she looked right at that moment. Neither said anything, until Samus had gotten up, brushed herself off, and said rather bluntly "Watch where you're going next time, princess." Before stalking off to god-knows-where. And he couldn't help but smile at her short temper. As she turned around to add something to that statement, she immediately yelled, "What the hell are you smiling at?!" And thus, the smile was gone.

**Cool **Marth was always cold. Not socially, of course; he had friends to talk to, and he often would participate in the many conversations going on around him. He was physically cold. May it have been another awkward collision, or just accidentally brushing up against each other, his cool skin always left hers with goose bumps all over. Because he was cold.

At least that's what she liked to believe.

**Young **She had been surprised to find out that he was among the youngest of the Smashers, as he was only years old; young compared to others. But as she watched him happily play with Nana, Samus mused that he was mentally a lot more childish then he would ever let on. He saw her staring and gave her the stupidest cutest grin she'd ever seen in her life.  
"Hey Sammy-chan! You want to play too?" He asked. She glanced around at the various hairbrushes, Barbie dolls, and "action figures" that surrounded the other two before answering.  
"I think I'll have to pass on this one."

**Last - **The bluenette hadn't really known how to respond to his girlfriend when she challenged him to a "staring contest", as he had never heard of one before. He didn't know how long he could last, considering that they hadn't blinked -much less than looked away- from each other for a good three minutes. There was a plus side, though. He finally got to stare at her, without being returned with questioning stares from both her and the other Smashers.

**Wrong **They both, contrary to popular belief, weren't anything like the stereotypes bestowed upon them by their many "fans". There was little truth at all. Samus was a bit short-tempered, yes, but she had a heart too. And Marth wasn't gay, or weak, or -too- obsessed with his hair...

But it didn't matter to them, they knew everyone was wrong.

**Gentle **For whatever reason, in the first few stages of their relationship, it had seemed as if he'd been afraid to touch her at all. His kisses were always delicate, gentle; like he was afraid she could break at any moment. Once when Samus had mentioned this to him, he had his arms wrapped around her, so fast that she barely ever knew what was going on. He then proceeded to sweep her into the most passionate, most mind-sweeping kiss she's ever had in her entire _life_... He pulled away, color rising to his ears as he looked back down.

"Because if I keep kissing you _that _way, I might not be able to stop soon enough..."

Even Samus could tell he was smiling.

**Sing **He had once walked in on her, quietly singing to herself in the kitchen during the earliest hours of the morning; soon after, the swordsman decided that she had the prettiest singing voice in the world. Not that he would ever tell her that, though, she didn't seem to take compliments very well.

**Naked **"For God's sake, Marth, learn how to _knock _for once!"  
As he stiffly walked out of the steamy bathroom, he made a mental note to try to take her advice the next time he had to ask her a question.

**Quirks **They each had their own quirks; Marth, as mentioned before, always forgot to knock on the door. This not only led to some problematic situations for those two, but also for many other occupants of the Mansion... Samus's "cute" -as Marth so nicely put it- habits were... interesting to say the least. Like how she would often go out of her way at night to make sure that every single one of the blankets were securely wrapped around her completely, often resulting in either pushing her lover off the bed, or kicking him more than once in the midst if his sleep. Soon enough, though, he finally resolved this by coaxing her to staqy in his arms for the night; it was warmer there, anyway.

**Fever **_Lying in bed, Samus rolled over and over again uncomfortably. Her head felt left it was spinning. Whilst being banged with a million hammers. Ouch. She grumbled incoherently to herself and tried to get up without puking, waking up the bed's other occupant in the process.  
"You okay?" He inquired softly, and she noticed that his voice was still as groggy as ever. She nodded, and a wave of nausea swept over her. She nonchalantly held a hand to her forehead, which was soon replaced with his._

That had been over an hour ago.

Now she was lying here, at 4 o' clock in the friggin' afternoon, in her bed; not to mention _bored out of her mind_, complaining half-heartedly to Marth about her boredom, who only listened because he loved her so much.

**Sarcasm **

"No, Marth, you have to say things kind of sarcastically for people to get you're being sarcastic."

"I don't get it."  
"What could you possibly be confused about?!"

"Instead of being all mean and "sarcastic", couldn't you just tell them what you really think?"

Samus sighed. 3 and a half hours and he still didn't get it.

Marth paused, and said rather happily:

"You're really ugly, Samu-chan!"

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU SAY THAT, LOWELL?! TAKE IT BACK!"

Marth pouted, and turned around crossing his arms.

"I was being "sarcastic", couldn't you tell? I even tried really hard that time..."

All she could really do was smile and hug him from behind, and decided they could work on it later.


End file.
